Rosie's Big Adventure!
is a crossover of the game Animal Crossing and the anime Puella Magi Madoka Magica. This crossover was written by IchokaSuzumi666. It can now be read here. Chapter 1 I take 870 Bells out from my purse and give them to the raccoon, Tom Nook, who runs the store. I want to buy the Pink Diary so I can write my story in it. As you can see, I am writing in it right now. "Thank you, and please come again, yes!" he calls out as I leave. I am sad, as my best friend, Margie, has lost her life to save mine. I wake up one morning with a very weird feeling. I don't feel my tail swaying back and forth. I am excited for another day, but my cat tail wasn't swaying. "Something is definetely wrong, silly," I tell myself. I look around my house for a mirror. I know my friend, Whitney, has a mirror at her house, so I finally give up on trying to find a mirror in my own house and run out the door. I run down the roads of my hometown of Mutlat and finally find Whitney's house. She is home, so I burst in. "WHITNEY!!!! I need to borrow your mirror, silly!" I exclaim. Whitney cringes at the sight of me. "What's wrong, silly?" I ask. "Oh, you'll see. My mirror's right there, snappy," Whitney replies, pointing to a mirror on her wall. I walk up to it. Looking back at me is a human with long, long, LONG indigo hair. The human is wearing the Dazed Shirt that I wear everyday. This human also has sky blue eyes, and is wearing blue tap shoes. The human also has a small chest. I scream at the sight of myself. "I...I....I....I'M A HUMAN, SILLY!!!!!" I scream. Whitney runs up to me and says, "Yes, Rosie. You are, in fact, a human. I thought you were a cat, snappy!" "I AM A CAT, SILLY!!!" I yell. I burst out the door, crying my eyes out. How can this be happening? I think. How could I have suddenly transformed into a human?! "Yo, ma'am! This yours, zip zoom?" a familiar voice calls out. I turn around to see my boyfriend, Scoot! I don't believe this! He doesn't recognize me?! I think. I walk up to Scoot and cry, "How could you not recognize me, Scoot?! It's me, Rosie!!!! I suddenly transformed into a human, silly!" Then, I find the white cat-like thing in Scoot's hands. "And what is this, silly?" I ask. "I have no idea, zip zoom," he replies. I take it out of his hands and run home. I throw it on the ground and scream, "WHAT THE HECK IS THIS THING?!" "Shush, Rosie-san," a voice says. I look around. "Who said that, silly?" I ask. Then, the cat-like thing begins to move. It looks up to me, and says, "My name is Kyubey, and I am an Incubator. I can make your dreams come true." I knew this thing was familiar! I think. I watch an anime called "Puella Magi Madoka Magica" all of the time. Kyubey tricks girls into becoming magical girls called Puella Magi, who, later on, turn into witches and.....die. I would never want that. "No, Kyubey," I say. "I know who you really are. You are going to turn me into a witch. I just know it!" "If you become a Puella Magi, you will later on. But if you wish to become a cat again, I'll make you an acception," Kyubey explains. I refuse to believe him. I'm left with one other option: run away from Mutlat. I throw Kyubey out of my window and grab my bozes. I grab all of my papers and write goodbye letters to everyone in town. To everyone, I have written this: Dear (whoever), I was offered a contract to become a magical girl. To get away from that cat thing and live my newfound human life in peace and harmony, I am moving. I don't know where I should go, but I can't stay here! It was fun being with you in this town, but I must leave. So....goodbye, silly. Love, Rosie As soon as I finish writing, I put the letters in envelopes and the envelopes in my purse. After that, I begin packing. In the middle of packing, I hear a knock on the door. "GO AWAY, KYUBEY!!!! I SAID I DON'T WANT TO BECOME A MAGICAL GIRL!!!!" I scream. "Who's Kyubey?" a familiar voice asks. I open the door. It's my best friend, Margie! "Aah! Rosie, what's happened to you?" Margie asks. "Never mind that! I don't have time for this!" I yell. I take the letters out of my purse and hand them to her. "Deliver these to everyone in Mutlat. There's one I wrote for you, silly. Now, sayonara, Margie," I say, closing the door afterward. Tears stroll down my now-peach cheeks. Even if it is to run away from Kyubey, I don't want to run away from Mutlat and leave Margie and my other friends behind. But it was time to start over, in a town where I can live my life as a human in peace, without Kyubey bugging me for the rest of my life. I walk up to a picture frame that I haven't yet packed. It has Margie and Whitney, along with my other friends, Coco and Goldie, on it. I smile at it and think, Even though they will be far away from me, I will never forget them. I pick up the picture and put it inside one of the boxes. After packing up, I call a taxi to come and pick me up. I have to wait an hour for the taxi to come, so I decide to walk around, dragging my things around with me, and walk around town one more time. It has improved since I moved there. When I came, it was a quiet, boring, ugly town with only 5 trees, 9 flowers and 2 villagers (me and Margie). It was close to deforestation. Since I have been here, Margie and I vowed to keep Mutlat pretty and exciting. We planted trees and flowers. Once that has been done, Margie invited friends from nearby towns to move here. Since then, Mutlat has been a growing village with many tourists. Now I, the famous one in this town, was leaving after living here for 5 years. I had moved here when I was only 12, and now I'm 17. Yet, I had a small chest.... Anyway, when I was done with my final walk around the town (which took about 50 minutes), I went to the town hall to wait for the taxi. There, I found...the residents of Mutlat! There was Aurora the penguin, Scoot the duck, Pompom the duck, Filbert the squirrel, Bob the cat, Goldie the dog, Coco the rabbit, Whitney the wolf, and, of course, Margie the elephant. "Margie-san told us all about the move, and we decided to see you off," Aurora explains. "You guys," I whisper, my sky blue eyes sparkling. There was a HUGE hug fest before the taxi comes. "Well....goodbye, silly," I say. Those are my last words to all of my friends in Mutlat. Afterwards, I get on the taxi, leaving everyone crying. "Goodbye, old life. Hello, new one," I tell myself. I look at a magazine at places where I could run away to. A nearby town called Mitakihara Town catches my eye. "Driver! I wanna go to Mitakihara, silly!" I exclaim. "Aye, lassie. That town is one of the most populous places in the country.....wait a second, missy! What's your name, anyway?" Kapp'n, the driver of the taxi, asks. I get angry and yell, "OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!!! I'M ROSIE!!!!! I MOVED TO MUTLAT 5 YEARS AGO!!!! I'M MOVING TO MITAKIHARA BECAUSE I'M A HUMAN NOW!!!!!!" "Rosie......Oh yeah! The one who called me earlier! Oh, missy, I'm so sorry!" Kapp'n apologizes quickly. I forgive him. All of a sudden, I see thousands of buildings. It was a huge city! "Ah, I believe that we've arrived in Mitakihara. Now, Rosie, it's time to depart. Farewell!" Kapp'n says as soon as we stop and I get out of the taxi, dragging my stuff with me. Then, he drives off. I look in my purse. I have 230,460 Bells in there. Mitakihara uses Bells as money, too, except they call them "yen," I think. I have to have enough for a new house. Suddenly, a real-estate agent runs up to me. She has long, black hair, brown eyes, glasses, and a red dress. As soon as she gets to me, she asks, "Excuse me. Are you Rosie, the new girl to Mitakihara?" "Yes," I answer. "Welcome! My name is Kaoru, and I'll help you find your house. We have only 1 house left, due to the massive population of this place. Let me escort you there," she says. I follow her to a HUGE, white house with an indigo roof! "I'll move in here! Not because it's the only available house left, but because it's perfect for me! It has the same color roof as my old house!" I exclaim, jumping up and down! "Okay, then! That'll be 45,000 yen. Or Bells, as they call it in your old town," Kaoru says, holding her hand out. I put 45,000 Bells in her hand and run into my house. Even after putting my furniture in my house, it seems so.....empty. I look in my purse. 185,460 Bells. That should be enough, I think. I hurry to the furniture store to buy some furniture for my new house. Then, I hear a voice in my head. Rosie, get back to your house. After buying the pink refrigerator I've been hoping for, I hurry home. There, I find Kyubey, lying down on my couch. I scream at the top of my lungs, "Wh-wh-what the heck are you doing in Mitakihara?!? Y-you should be in Mutlat!" "I only went to Mutlat for a vacation. Mitakihara is where I reside. And until you become an animal again, you can't leave," Kyubey explains. I scream even louder. Chapter 2 The thought of Kyubey following me home is creepy enough, but the fact that I can't leave Mitakihara until I turn into a cat again freaks me out even more. I mean, the only way I know of to get back to normal is to become a Puella Magi. Problem is, there is no way I want to do that! There has to be some other way.... That's when something pops into my mind. I could ask Madoka! Her house was actually shown in the series, so I wander around the next day, trying to find a house that looks exactly like hers. Finally, I manage to find it! I knock on the door, and believe it or not, Madoka is the one who answers! "Oh, hello! It's nice to meet you. My name's Madoka Kaname," she says. "I'm Rosie," I reply. "I just moved here to get away from Kyubey, silly." It was then that I realize what I said and cover my mouth. Madoka, on the other hand, tilts her head to the side, confused. "To get away from Kyubey?" she asks. Uncovering my mouth, I answer her question. "That's right, silly. See, I somehow found him in my former hometown, Mutlat, and he kept pestering me to make a contract with him, silly." "Mutlat? The place that's completely populated of animals?" Madoka asks, seeming more confused than ever. "Oh, just so you know, I used to be a cat," I inform her. "Oh. Well, come in and make yourself at home," Madoka offers me to come inside. "Okay! I apologize for the intrusion, silly," I say, entering the house. Once I enter, Madoka closes the door. I want to pinch myself; I'm actually in Madoka Kaname's house! All of a sudden, a rather familiar woman appeared. "Ah, Madoka! Who is she?" Madoka's mother asks. "Hey, Mom! Her name is Rosie," Madoka replies. "Nice to meet you, silly," I say. "Uh, Madoka? Do me a favor and try to get your friend to stop saying 'silly' at the end of every sentence, okay? Well, I'm off!" Mrs. Kaname says before running off. I'm assuming she's going to work. Just when she left, another girl barges in. She has white hair, green eyes, and is wearing a white dress that made it obvious that she was a magical girl. Wait, this girl wasn't a character in Puella Magi Madoka Magica! ....Or was she? "Oriko! What are you doing here?!" Madoka cries. "I'm here to save the world," Oriko replies, "by killing you." She then summons some spheres that appear to have vine patterns on them and sent them....towards Madoka! "WATCH OUT, MADOKA!!!!" While yelling that, I shove Madoka out of the way, and somehow, I end up not getting hit by the spheres, either. Next thing we both know, I am on top of Madoka! As we quickly get up, I grab her hand and make a run for the door, managing to avoid Oriko's attacks in the process. "Madoka! Where do you think we can hide from her, silly?!" I ask. "I don't know exactly, but let's try Mami's house!" Madoka replies. Just then, a witch shows up right in front of us! Can this day get any worse? Maybe not, but... "Stand back, Rosie! I can handle this!" Madoka yelled. It was then that she suddenly began to transform! I couldn't believe I was actually seeing Madoka transform into a Puella Magi! Once the transformation was complete, she was actually wearing the same Puella Magi outfit she wore in "Puella Magi Madoka Magica"! I pinched myself while this took place. It hurt, so it couldn't be a dream. Anyway, Madoka's bow-and-arrow appeared and fired several arrows at the witch, but it dodged every one of them. It came closer and closer, ready to eat the both of us, when suddenly.... "TIRO FINALE!" As a familiar voice called out that attack, a laser beam was fired at the witch, killing it. The Puella Magi who killed the witch, whose weapon had appeared to have disappeared, revealed herself in front of me and Madoka, causing us to yell in unison. "MAMI?!" Chapter 3 Coming soon! Chapter 4 Coming soon! Chapter 5 Coming soon! Chapter 6 Coming soon! Chapter 7 Coming soon! Chapter 8 Coming soon! Chapter 9 Coming soon! Chapter 10 Coming soon! Chapter 11 Coming soon! Category:Crossover Movies Category:Crossover stories